The Forgotten Name
by BWwriter
Summary: Princess Amber has suffered from a debilitating condition called partial amnesia. She needs help to remember who she is.


Jun 12 2017 The Forgotten Name

It sure is fun to be out for a jog isnt it you two? Princess Sofia asked. They were staring up at the cloudless sky as she said it. In fact it was a perfect Spring day. The beetles were buzzing below their noses.

Yes, absolutely Princess Amber said.

I sure do think differently James said. He was getting tired out.

Watch this! Princess Amber said out of nowhere. Suddenly, she ran up in front of the other two joggers and bopped her head against a Mario coin block. It had disappeared as she did it and a golden coin flew into the air.

Princess Amber blacked out. Princess Sofia and then James had to go back, call the doctor, and move Princess Amber s body to the castle with a stretcher which the doctor had with him.

[Back at the house]

It seems that you ve forgotten your name Princess Amber Baileywick said. He looked all concerned about her.

Oh no. To forget that is not like my little girl Roland said.

Oh no, my very own name Princess Amber said.

Princess Sofia was on the verge of saying that Baileywick had in fact spoken out Amber s name, and for that reason nobody could have forgotten it. Then it occurred to Sofia that she and James still knew Amber s name. That must mean that everyone knew it, except for her.

The poor little princess had to put up with quite a few jokes on the side of their day, all from James. How s our little Buttercup doing? Prince James would ask, while they were walking in the garden or even, distractingly, to their classes.

James! Princess Sofia and Princess Amber would say in high pitched tones. They were trying to scold their brother who acted a little strangely around Princess Amber. It was inappropriate of him to have teased his dear sister again and again, without stop and without mercy. That meant that James was shaping up to be the antihero of the story and no longer the male hero, as their scout leader might have said of him.

Roland pleaded with the doctor for his little girl to be alright again. It can be anything, Roland had said. He offered the doctor anything. Even his wife (as a joke). He was practically begging the doctor. Fortunately, it was nothing too serious and he expected that in a couple of years or so Princess Amber would have a full recall. In fact, even an improved memory, if that were possible. I have seen it in live cases the doctor mused. He seemed an intelligent man, Roland thought. Roland did all his thinking of the people who lived in his kingdom, when he had cause to think of them, with the sincerest mental acumen.

Is there anything that we can really do for Princess Amber? As opposed to, which you recommended, letting it be a matter of time healing all wounds? her mother asked to Doctor A. Lenny. Indeed, a rough scrubbing with shampoo is all it may require her doctor said advisedly. Miranda ordered Baileywick to buy the softest smelling orange shampoo from the store so Princess Amber might recover the quicker.

[Back with Princess Sofia and her companions]

What is Amber s name again? James said. It was beyond nice that he was saying such a thing, Amber thought. She still didn t know what her name was though.

If we could only take out the block in Amber s memory, then she would be able to remember her name, and afterwards hear us whenever we say it. Right now, she s at a loss whenever we call her by name. It s like Amber has a black censor bar over her name for some reason Princess Sofia was saying.

Black like a cloud? A giant one? James said.

No, James, not black like a cloud Princess Sofia replied to her brother.

Yeah, that block is a problem Princess Amber said. Amber could hear the word block okay.

Princess Sofia stared lovingly at Princess Amber. Was her sister okay? If she was then Princess Sofia would feel better. Princess Amber s health was a thing of paramount importance for Princess Sofia.

Could we do it by running in place a second time, and then jumping twice? James said.

[The End]

Disclaimer Sofia the First is owned to Disney and the character of the doctor is owned to me. I give permission for others to use the doctor character. 


End file.
